Love Comes Again
by Sweetlie123
Summary: They told her he was dead, few years later she's getting married again... But unexpected guest comes, what will she do now that Damon is alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Her ex, ready to be her next**

* * *

"Thank you." Damon said to the old man who opened the door for him.

He was scared, scared that he arrived too late, and couldn't calm down even now. He heard the familiar melody as he was closer and closer to the ceremony; he heard the priest's voice, a couple standing in front of him, at the altar.

"Dearly beloved,"

Priest's voice was strangling him, he stared at all of the people sitting… he recognised few of them, the ones that had bothered to show up at his wedding.

"We're gathered here today,"

_This time all of them are here,_ thought Damon and sneered. On the right, Gilbert's family, uncles, aunts and cousins. All spoiled brats. On the left, Carters family, full of old rich spoiled people with their kids as much spoiled as they were.

But Damon barely looked at them; his eyes were on the slim ladies figure. She wore a dirty white dress… like a ghost of a woman he knew, the funny and cheerful one.

Even from here he could see that she changed. She looked so different from woman that he remembered, even more different from the picture he saw on the magazine this morning. Is there something left from the passionate woman that he remembered?

"…If anyone objects to this joining, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The words were just plain stupid: a challenge that is thrown at every wedding, when no one will think that someone will accept it.

Well, no one will stand up this time, only because he can't. But it doesn't mean that he won't speak out. There weren't many choices for him to choose from, he took a deep breath.

"I object." Damon said, as his voice travelled through the church.

He felt his heart beating faster than ever, his body shaking and his eyes still on the figure.

All of the heads turned to look at him, he felt like a bunch of bees will attack him any second. Only these bees can do worse than bite- their murmurs and whispers made him even more nervous.

"Why are you objecting, my child?" The priest asked.

He looked nervously around, but turning his head to face the tensed back of the bride. He was sure that now she recognised his voice.

He know knew that he probably should have talked to her before her wedding, he would of never been in such a bad situation if he did.

* * *

And then she turned around slowly her tensed body, her eyes wide open: still not believing the man in the wheelchair.

That voice!

She would never forget the voice, the voice that still haunted her everyday of her life. That voice still made her knees weak, like the time they first met.

The voice belongs to Damon.

But it's impossible.

He's dead.

Her body shivered from the thought, she shouldn't be thinking about her dead husband right now, she's getting married to another man right now. She felt bad, bad for not forgetting her first husband, for still not loving Stefan like she should.

She felt bad that she could still hear his voice in her mind every single day, she also felt bad for trying to pretend that she's okay.

Elena knew she shouldn't turn around- it isn't worth it, it's impossible for Damon to be here.

She used to turn around, hoping that he would be behind her. Wishing that his death was just a nightmare.

She couldn't help herself; she looked at Stefan and his mother standing beside her. If looks could kill, whoever was behind her would be dead.

She turned around slowly; ready to be disappointment once again for not finding him standing there.

She swore her heart stopped beating for a second, it was Damon. Not the Damon she remembered before everything, he was sitting in a wheelchair. _Why is he even in a wheelchair? _He looked nothing like the last time she saw him, he was skinnier, and his eyes didn't have that spark anymore.

But it was still Damon

He was alive!

Alive, but…. God, he looks awful

He was so pale, and his skin has this grayish colour.

Is he ill, maybe dying?

Maybe they told her about his death too soon?

His eyes looked like a person's that was in pain to much.

"She's my wife, we're still lawfully married." Damon said, after few minutes of silence.

Everyone was quiet now, no one said a word when they heard Elena's mothers voice, "Elena." She yelled, not hiding the disappointment in her voice that Damon's alive. She always hated him, and everyone knew.

"Is it true Stefan?" She heard Stefan's mum whisper.

"Of course not mother," Said Stefan, trying to calm his mother down before she made a big scene, "Elena's marriage was annulled when they told her that her husband is dead." He said a bit louder

"It's obvious that I'm alive." Said Damon, calmly.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen," Elena began, not bothering to listen to what her fiance will have to say "Like all of you should know, the wedding won't happen today. But if you still want to go the ball room is still full of everything, for those who were expecting to have a good time or see your family and friends are still welcome to go there." She said finishing, in corner of her eye she saw her mum shaking her head and sending her furious looks.

"I hope you will have a good time and thank that Damon is alive, thank you for coming." She said ending her speech.

She wanted to run now, run away from this mess… Stefan was still standing next to her and Damon was in front of her, it was like a nightmare. She had no idea what she'll do now, to who she'll have to go to.

"Elena?" Stefan stared at her, and hugged her trying to help.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Asked Stefan and Damon's eyes lit up with fire.

"No, thank you, Stefan." Elena assured him, smiling a little.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere?" He asked, again

She thought about it for a second, about getting away from here as far as she could and don't even think about coming back.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Borrow?" Stefan looked at her strangely, "The car is ours now, where do you want to go? Probably not to your mother and not to the guests. What about my parent house, nope… It won't work too."

"I want to go to my old apartment, but with Damon. We have to sort some things out."

* * *

_So this is actually something new I started… I will try to update my other stories soon._

_Review! :)))_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, most of the time I do the author notes at the end but this chapter will have both! I just wanted to say sorry for keeping you waiting and i know that this chapter is really short but the rest of them will be too but the updates will be quicker, well at least I hope so :D As you can see I changed the title too, Her Ex Ready To Be Her Next was too long for me :D Well I hope you will like this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Do you need any help?" Elena asked Damon.

"No, I can do it on my own." Answered Damon, knowing he needs help getting in the car but not wanting to show her any weakness.

"Just let me help you, it's okay to need help." Elena said softly.

"I told you I can do it on my own." Damon snapped, putting his weight on his hands and jumping onto the front seat and grabbed his wheelchair folding it, "Could you put it in the back?" He asked, knowing that he couldn't do it on his own.

"Sure, anything else?" she asked.

"No, so where are we going?" Damon asked when she sat in the car.

"To my apartment, the only place my mother won't look for us. She thinks I sold it." Elena said.

"You kept our apartment?" he asked shocked

"I couldn't just sell it. I need a place to relax from my mum's craziness." She smiled looking at him.

"Well you won't need it after you marry Stefan, he probably has a big house somewhere where you'll live after we get a divorce." Damon snickered.

"You know he isn't that bad and he doesn't have a big house like you imagine. It's enough for us to live in but it isn't a castle." Elena defended her fiancée, "He's not a stuck up rich brat, he actually works really hard to get the money."

Damon turned to look at her, "You changed."

"It's funny that you say that, but you changed too." Elena said, not daring to look at him.

"Of course I did, war does that, it changes people… it changes the way we look at the world and the way world looks at us." Damon hissed, "I mean look at me I'm in a wheelchair."

"But you weren't supposed to be in the war, you were supposed to be safe from it , helping the injured soldiers… You weren't supposed to be there." She argued, "Why were you there? You knew something could of happened, I asked you to not risk it… but you did."

"I don't want to talk about it in the car." Damon said, and none of them said a word until they reached the apartment, "Could you get my wheelchair?" He asked and Elena nodded, cursing herself for not thinking about it straightaway.

"Thanks."

* * *

"It still looks the same." Damon said, looking around the small living room.

"I wanted everything to be the same, it didn't feel right to change it… you know without you here." She whispered, remembering the pain she felt when they called her to tell that Damon died.

"What happened after they told you?" He asked.

"I don't remember everything, it's a big blur. I stayed in bed for months, I cried for the most of time and didn't eat but then the lawyers kept coming asking to sign some papers. Everything became too real and I just lost it." She began, "I stayed with my mum for some time, and then I met Stefan." She smiled remembering.

"He helped me, he was there for me when I had to bury an empty coffin and do all the funeral things." Elena went on.

"I didn't ask you how you and Stefan met, I asked you what happened to our baby?" Damon broke in, turning to look at the buckets of paint and wallpapers.

"I was in a bad place when they said that you died, the stress and everything… the doctors said that I couldn't have done anything." she answered.

"So you lost our baby." He said and Elena's eyes filled up with guilt, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." He apologised.

"I lost our baby because I wasn't careful, I lost her because I was too lost in my own pain to know that I should be looking after someone that couldn't defend itself. All I had to do is look after our baby for nine months and I couldn't even do it."

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could of done. Things like that happen to some women, and doctors can't explain why." He said softly.

Elena laughed slightly, "I forgot that you're doctor yourself." She stiffened, "I forgot that my husband is a doctor." She cried out, all of the emotions finally coming back to her.

"Don't cry baby. Please don't cry." Damon said, wanting to take her in his arms. Knowing that he would of done it if he wasn't stuck in the wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, I'm all emotional these days."

"You should stop apologising." Damon smirked, "You have the right to be emotional, you lost your husband, your baby and on your wedding day, your dead husband appears and stops you from getting married."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" She asked, sitting down on the couch, "Stopping my wedding is a little dramatic for your taste."

"I was in Italy for some time, I still don't know how I got there. After they got me out of the coma I stayed in the local hospital but then they moved me back to America, I wanted to call you but they couldn't find you for some reason. And today in the morning I picked up the newspaper and there you were with Stefan on the first page." He said, "I had to do something, I still asked them to find out your number but they thought I was crazy, so I ran away from the hospital straight to the church." He continued, "Would you stopped the wedding if you knew I was alive?" He asked.

"Of course, you know I would of." She said quickly, "If I knew you were alive, I would have looked for you and never stopped until I found you." She looked at him as he smiled, "You don't know how much it hurt being without you, it felt like someone ripped out my heart."

"I felt the same without you." Damon said, touching Elena's cheek, "I felt so dumb thinking about you all the time, when I knew you probably found someone else and you weren't thinking about me at all."

"I always loved you and I promised you that I always will, it didn't change…"she told him with the emotion there in her voice.

* * *

_What did you think of the chapter? Review or PM me for advice's and ideas! I've got a twitter too so you can follow me, Sweetlie123! Bye_


End file.
